Al filo de la navaja
by Gilrasir
Summary: Por culpa de algunas decisiones pasadas, Draco Malfoy tiene que elegir si salvar su dignidad y decapitar la estructura de poder del mundo mágico o echársela al bolsillo por el amor de una mujer e irse a la tumba. ¿Qué elegirá? Fic ganador del reto temático de julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga con Harry Potter es mío. Mi único propósito con este retorcido y potencialmente estresante thriller político-romántico es enseñarle a Rowling cómo se escribe de verdad (y de paso provocarle un ataque de ira).

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

Acababa de asesinar a alguien y mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hacia alguna zona poco visitada para luego arrebatarle unos cuantos cabellos y la ropa, pensaba en la cadena de acontecimientos que le obligaron a matar por primera vez en su vida a una persona. El final de la Segunda Guerra había significado el final de la reputación de los Malfoy; Lucius fue a parar a Azkaban y, diez años después, por lo que Draco tenía entendido, seguía allí. Narcissa, de algún modo, logró evadir la condena y ahora trabajaba vendiendo ingredientes para pociones en el Callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, Draco no había podido encontrar trabajo —ni tampoco una pareja que pudiese perpetuar la línea de sangre (aunque Draco no estaba seguro de si había algo para perpetuar) y tratar de recuperar la dignidad de su linaje— y aquello le hizo tomar medidas desesperadas.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una oferta de trabajo que apareció en el Profeta. Una empresa de limpieza necesitaba a alguien que integrase el equipo de aseo de una conocida institución gubernamental. El único requisito era que el postulante tuviera amplios conocimientos de magia aplicada a la limpieza. Draco, apenas vio la oferta de trabajo, desapareció y apareció frente a la dirección en la cual el anuncio decía que los postulantes debían presentarse.

La oferta había aparecido hace dos horas atrás, pero ya existía una cola de treinta postulantes. Todos lucían muy cohibidos y nerviosos; la mayoría no sobrepasaba los veinte años y ninguno de ellos terminó Hogwarts. Draco tampoco, pero él era el de más edad del grupo.

Afortunadamente, las entrevistas eran cortas y los postulantes desfilaban en medio de la oscura y destartalada sala. Una hora más tarde, fue el turno de Draco. Él era el único que no estaba nervioso, pero sentía que si no obtenía el empleo, su vida iba a ser mucho más complicada de lo que ya era. Atravesó el portal que conducía a una sala más pequeña y pobremente iluminada, de forma que la cara del entrevistador no fuese visible. Aquella era la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo la voz, grave, rasposa y baja. Draco se sintió intimidado. Estaba comenzando a creer que aquello no era una simple entrevista de trabajo.

—Draco Malfoy —respondió el aludido en voz baja. El entrevistador soltó una risa estridente cuando el personaje delante de él se identificó—. Tengo veintisiete años y he estado buscando trabajo desde hace seis meses.

El hombre cubierto por las sombras no dijo nada por un minuto completo. Sólo bebía de su hidromiel añejado en roble con parsimonia, como reflexionando cuál sería el siguiente paso. Obviamente la llegada de Draco Malfoy había sido providencial.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, creo que éste es su día de suerte —dijo el entrevistador con una leve risa y dejando el vaso de hidromiel sobre la mesa, haciendo un sonido que reverberó ominosamente en la pequeña sala. Draco puso piel de gallina—. Como creo que ya está dándose cuenta, señor Malfoy, ésta no es una entrevista de trabajo común y corriente.

Draco temía que le dijeran algo como eso. Pero ya estaba metido en el asunto. Incluso podía darse el caso que el trabajo fuese mejor que lo ofrecido en el periódico.

—Verá, señor Malfoy. Lo que estoy a punto de ofrecerle es un camino de redención para usted y para su familia. Le aseguro que, si completa el trabajo que voy a ofrecerle, la antigua gloria de su linaje será restituida en todo su digno esplendor.

Una oferta tentadora, muy tentadora. Por lo tanto Draco iba a rechazarla. Era un negocio demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿De qué se trata? —Draco lamentó no haberle hecho caso a su sentido común. A veces pensaba que su pedigrí había calado hasta su mismo instinto para comportarse de esa forma, desesperado por mantener —o en este caso recuperar— la dignidad.

—Bueno, verá señor Malfoy. Hay un determinado sujeto al que queremos ver muerto…

* * *

El cadáver estaba bien oculto entre los tachos de la basura y sus ropas ahora las usaba el hombre que caminaba a paso resuelto hacia un edificio cuadrado y de varios pisos ubicado en el centro de Londres. Un evento estaba teniendo lugar en ese preciso instante dentro del complejo, y su nueva apariencia más las ropas que usaba Draco Malfoy le iban a ayudar a penetrar la laxa seguridad imperante.

Pero la naturaleza del trabajo que debía hacer, y las consecuencias que debía sufrir si fallaba en su cometido, comenzaron a hacer mella en lo más profundo de su ser. Quizá todo habría sido más fácil de llevar a cabo si no hubiese ido a ese bar para distraerse de la tensión y el estrés que suponía tener un trabajo con tantas condiciones.

* * *

Draco Malfoy llevaba dos semanas planificando la mejor forma de realizar el encargo encomendado por aquel entrevistador sin rostro. Para ello, su empleador le prestó dinero para arrendar una habitación en el centro de la ciudad. Las órdenes habían sido lapidarias, crueles y simples hasta el punto de la ridiculez.

"Infíltrate en el complejo, mata a tu objetivo y huye".

La recompensa: un millón de Galeones.

Cualquiera haría locuras sin nombre por muchísimo menos. Pero nuevamente, la persona que gente oculta por mentiras quería ver muerta era un pez gordo. Draco sabía que si lograba cumplir con su misión, acabar en Azkaban era una certeza estadística pero, como siempre sucedía en estas circunstancias, también tenía garantizada su libertad, y la de su padre también. Quizá para una persona normal aquello representase una burla, pero Draco era el último descendiente de una familia respetada a lo largo de los siglos, y aunque en ese tiempo fuese una sombra de su gloria pretérita, el influjo era muy poderoso para ser ignorado. El sentido común en una antigua familia de magos no era impuesto por la naturaleza, sino por la costumbre.

Planificar un asesinato de un personaje político de gran importancia en la comunidad mágica no era un trabajo para impacientes ni para distraídos. Y resultaba ser que Draco Malfoy era ambas cosas. Dos semanas más tarde sin embargo, aquellos defectos se fueron a la parte más oscura de su conciencia, pero nuestro protagonista estaba estresado, cansado, tenía muy pocas horas de sueño y se le notaba.

"Necesito un relajo" pensó Draco y, tomando un poco de dinero para salir y ataviándose con las mejores ropas que pudo encontrar, salió hacia la noche londinense. Afortunadamente, había un bar que estaba abierto toda la noche en el Callejón Diagon.

El viernes en la noche siempre era un día problemático para los locales nocturnos porque siempre, pero siempre estaban llenos de gente. Pero para Draco aquello era una ventaja: había más posibilidades de conocer a alguien interesante.

Y como decía el refrán: "el que busca, encuentra".

—Oye, esto no es el lejano oeste —dijo Draco a una mujer que vestía una camisa a rayas verticales rojas y blancas y unos vaqueros un poco sueltos ajustados con un cinturón cuya hebilla era algo desproporcionada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que observador! —dijo la aludida, volteándose hacia la persona que le había hablado—. Yo me visto como a mí me plazca.

—Relájate, chispita, lo dije en tono de broma.

La chica arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Perdón, cómo me llamaste?

—Chispita. Por tu cabello, lo tienes hermosamente enmarañado. ¿Es una nueva moda?

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Así que te haces el gracioso eh? —retó la muchacha, girándose hacia el chico del cabello rubio y apoyando el codo sobre la barra.

—No me hago el gracioso —contestó Draco imitando a su nueva interlocutora—. Lo soy.

—Con esa cara de engreído avinagrado me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

—¡Oye! ¡No seas superficial! —exclamó Draco indignado—. No parezco alegre y bromista pero si me invitas a un trago, te garantizo que podré arrancarte una sonrisa de esos labios.

La chica lo miró escrupulosamente. Aquello era algo nuevo. El resto de los chicos que trataban de entablar conversación con ella la invitaban a un trago. Ese chico rubio era diferente. Y un trago no era en exceso caro así que no vio cómo negarse a la proposición de ese sujeto.

—Bueno, digamos que acepto jugar tu pequeño juego. Lo único que te digo es que no me acuesto con el primer pelafustán que se cruce en mi camino.

Draco volvió a componer aquella expresión de indignación.

—Por Merlín, ¿eso es todo lo que piensas de mí? ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a plantear una misión esta noche. ¡Voy a hacerte reír! —Esto último lo dijo con un chillido infantil que casi hizo que la mujer se mojara de la risa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No le iba a poner las cosas muy fáciles.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la chica en un tono inocente. Draco no iba a caer en la trampa.

—¿Qué nombre crees que tengo? Mírame a los ojos e imagina el primer nombre que se te venga a la cabeza.

La chica respondió en dos segundos.

—Vincent.

—No. Mal. Equivocada. ¡Intenta otra vez!

Y ella lo intentó como tres veces más antes de darse por vencida.

—No puedo creer que no hayas adivinado. Bueno, te daré una última oportunidad. Sabrás mi nombre si me dices el tuyo. ¿Ya?

Draco, en ningún momento desde que intercambió palabra por vez primera con la chica del cabello castaño, apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Ya podía imaginar el momento en el que su compañera de trago revelase su identidad.

—Hermione.

—¿A quién estás llamando?

—No, cabeza de chorlito. Ese es mi nombre: Hermione.

Pasaron quince minutos desde que Draco le habló a la desconocida hasta que ella revelase su nombre. Y como él era un hombre de palabra, petulante, pero de palabra a fin de cuentas, le dijo el suyo.

—Draco.

—Ese es un nombre raro —opinó Hermione poniendo cara de extrañada—. Es latín para "dragón".

—No me hace justicia el nombre, sobre todo porque no ando escupiendo fuego a la gente cuando les hablo.

Hermione volvió a contener las ganas de reírse y, como consecuencia, se puso un poco colorada. Draco no se dio cuenta, en gran parte gracias a la penumbra habitual en los bares.

—¿Y trabajas en algo, Draco? —Él siguió con su cara de póquer pero supo que Hermione estaba interesada en él, de otro modo no le habría preguntado un detalle como ese.

—Sí. Usualmente pongo el trasero en las películas porno.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo aguantarse. Aquello le era tan gracioso que olvidó moderarse y todo el bar la observó mientras lagrimeaba de risa, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y derramando hidromiel.

—Parece que cumplí con mi misión —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto de cortesía y limpiando la mesa de hidromiel con un flojo movimiento de su varita.

Desde ese entonces, la conversación prosiguió por derroteros más personales, aunque Draco siempre se las arreglaba para hacer farfullar a Hermione de la risa, siempre y cuando el tema de conversación fuera trivial. Un par de horas más tarde, ambos sintieron que el bar ya no era el entorno apropiado para seguir hablando y se trasladaron a una plaza en el Londres muggle, donde continuaron su plática, tocando temas cada vez más íntimos y cuando Hermione terminó de narrarle una triste historia acerca de un novio de ella que murió en la Segunda Guerra, ella se sorprendió cuando Draco la hizo ponerse de pie y la abrazó fuertemente.

Luego, unas palabras vinieron. Y Hermione ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose.

—¿Cuánto darías para volver a sentir lo que sentiste por él?

Hermione hipó por un momento antes de responder.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué me dirías si ahora, en este mismo momento, tienes la oportunidad de revivir esos sentimientos, esas emociones?

Hermione no dijo nada. Pero eso no significó que no hizo nada.

Y algo hizo. En un lugar inesperado.

Brazos y piernas entrelazados. Gemidos desesperados. Respiraciones agitadas. Penumbra. La suavidad de una cama. No era que a Hermione Granger no le faltase acción, pero no _esa_ clase de acción. Draco Malfoy era inusualmente sutil y atento con ella y empujaba suavemente, mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos y acariciando su cabello dulcemente. Definitivamente, no actuaba como un tipo sexualmente desesperado, como había pensando Hermione en un principio. Un hombre sexualmente desesperado no se habría preocupado de besar y tocar toda la extensión de su cuerpo, incluso aquellas que estaban escondidas, no se habría tomado el tiempo de desnudarla a velocidad de caracol, todo el tiempo mirándola como si realmente la deseara. Y, dado lo anterior, Hermione tuvo que concluir que Draco la deseaba de verdad, quería hacerle el amor en serio y no usarla como un instrumento de relajo antes de dejarla de lado y continuar su camino. Darse cuenta de eso sólo hizo que Hermione lo deseara aún más.

—Oh Draco —gimió ella, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Draco y apretándose contra él—. Abrázame.

Y Draco la abrazó, gimiendo más alto y más fuerte. La intimidad de ella era inmensamente deliciosa, le causaba una sensación difícil de describir con palabras… ni siquiera los sentidos podían procesar en su totalidad lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar, las sábanas se volvieron húmedas y el calor los envolvió, haciendo sus acciones cada vez más intensas y frenéticas.

—Hermione.

Ella no respondió. Y no porque lo ignorara a propósito. Aquella no había sido otra cosa que una acción refleja producida por el placer. Y la danza continuaba, los gemidos seguían subiendo de tono y las sábanas seguían humedeciéndose. Hermione, en medio de la confusión que revolvía sus pensamientos, hallaba difícil de creer que hace sólo seis horas, el hombre que la estaba llevando a las estrellas era un completo desconocido, un poco petulante pero muy atrevido. Las apariencias realmente engañaban…

Un calor repentino la hizo reaccionar de forma inesperada y violenta. Se estaba acercando. Su boca se fue abriendo más y más, su vientre se volvió tenso, sus piernas envolvieron las de Draco y sus pechos se endurecieron. Draco redobló la rapidez de sus empellones. La delicadeza hace rato que se había ido al diablo a causa del calor y la pasión… un acto ordenado y con sentido se volvió desordenado, caótico y sin ningún sentido, los pensamientos se disolvían, las emociones adquirían forma y color dentro de la mente. Hacer el amor era un ejemplo del poder de la entropía, de cómo actos coherentes se convertían en acciones sin dirección, movimientos sin propósito y pensamientos sin base.

Y el orgasmo significaba máxima entropía. Draco y Hermione entraron, por breves segundos, en un universo caótico, donde todo ocurría al revés, todo lucía patas arriba y nada tenía ya sentido.

Un lugar donde dos eran uno y uno eran mil.

Una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo después, todo volvía a la normalidad, las leyes de la física tenían sentido otra vez y el mundo cobró forma nuevamente. Ambos amantes respiraban agitada y superficialmente pero Draco jamás abandonó los ojos de Hermione. Ella tenía la boca abierta, los ojos brillantes y temblaba un poco, pero se notaba a la legua que la había pasado muy bien.

—Draco…

—No es necesario decir nada —dijo él, recostándose de lado, nunca abandonando los ojos de su amada—. Estaré aquí, contigo, hasta la mañana. Luego me despertaré, tú seguirás dormida, prepararé el desayuno y te lo llevaré a la cama. Es un poco trillado, pero creo que a las mujeres les gusta.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Y yo no soy para nada diferente.

Por supuesto, a la mañana del día siguiente, Draco despertó primero, preparó el desayuno y Hermione se llevó su pequeña sorpresa. Una hora más tarde, ella abandonó el departamento con una gran sonrisa en su cara, rememorando los mejores momentos de su intensa noche con ese desconocido llamado Draco. Tenía algo muy claro en su cabeza.

—Lo encontré.

* * *

La fiesta era típica de la alta sociedad: candelabros flotantes, mesas para seis y gente ataviada con vestidos y trajes caros por todas partes. Los meseros deambulaban en todas direcciones, llevando bandejas redondas de plata con copas de hidromiel, vino de elfo y pequeños bocadillos, más los exiguos platos de fondo y los postres. Una orquesta tocaba en el lado oriente de la gran sala y en el centro, parejas danzaban lentamente bajo un cielo encantado para reflejar las estrellas que había en el cielo de verdad.

Aquella era una fiesta que conmemoraba el décimo aniversario del fin de la Segunda Guerra y fue patrocinada por el actual Ministro de la Magia. Y era la misma fiesta a la que el misterioso entrevistador le ordenó a Draco Malfoy entrar.

Y allí estaba. Vestido de mesero.

Draco había trabajado unos cuantos meses como mesero, así que tenía experiencia. Y aquello le permitió pasar desapercibido, aparte de su doble disfraz que lo hacía invisible para el resto de las personas presentes en la fiesta.

Sin embargo, había una nube de tormenta en la mente de Draco. Había surgido una complicación imprevista y que hizo más difícil su labor.

Hermione Granger era una de las asistentes al evento.

Cuando Draco la vio, ataviada en un hermoso vestido rojo satinado que delineaba el cuerpo que él había disfrutado la noche anterior, sintió que una mano invisible le apretaba el corazón. Uno de los objetivos del plan era que Draco fuese acusado como el autor del asesinato que estaba a punto de cometer y la presencia de Hermione lo hacía todo demasiado difícil. El disfraz sólo cumplía la función de infiltrarlo en la fiesta, no para el asesinato en sí mismo.

Draco miró su reloj. Le quedaban cinco minutos.

"Sólo un poco más".

El Ministro de la Magia acababa de hacer su aparición y saludaba a todo el mundo. Hermione acudió a su lado y lo abrazó efusivamente. Al principio, Draco se sintió engañado al creer que la mujer con la que había hecho el amor estaba con otro hombre, pero un minuto más tarde, Draco dio un gran respiro de alivio: ella era sólo una amiga del Ministro de la Magia.

Dos minutos. Draco entregó una orden a la mesa más alejada de la orquesta e inmediatamente se retiró a un lugar oculto. Escogió unos helechos decorativos que estaban ubicados veinte metros al este del escenario donde el Ministro estaba dando su discurso de bienvenida. Un minuto. Todos los presentes aplaudieron al anfitrión, pero Hermione estaba en primera fila, con visión hacia el grupo de helechos donde Draco estaba escondido. La tarea involucraba tomar la decisión más complicada que alguna vez tuvo que tomar. Si llevaba a cabo el asesinato, Hermione sería testigo de éste y jamás la volvería a ver otra vez y su recuerdo, el recuerdo de lo que hicieron la noche anterior le atormentaría de por vida.

Por otro lado, si se abstenía de realizar su labor, las consecuencias serían severas. Probablemente acabaría hecho un cadáver en algún callejón desierto y, de nuevo, no volvería a ver a Hermione otra vez. Por eso Draco se arrepentía, una y otra vez, de haber salido a ese bar y entablado conversación con aquella preciosa mujer de cabello castaño.

Treinta segundos. Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era ahora o nunca. Hermione o no Hermione. Matar o no matar.

Aquel era el dilema. Y debía resolverlo en quince segundos.

Lo hizo en veinte.

Cuando el mesero salió de los helechos, ya no era un garzón desconocido. Tenía cabello rubio, facciones toscas, ojos del color de un iceberg y una trémula determinación en la forma de una varita apuntando hacia un punto en medio del escenario.

El Ministro de la Magia.

El público se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso Hermione, quien miraba, desconcertada, sintiéndose traicionada, hacia Draco Malfoy ataviado de mesero, la varita extendida, listo para dejar sin cabeza a la estructura de poder de la comunidad mágica inglesa.

El Ministro de la Magia miró a Draco y reaccionó en fracciones de segundo y se arrojó hacia un lado justo cuando el maleficio asesino acudió a reclamar su vida. Se puso de pie de inmediato, buscando la salida de la sala, apartando a gente que se interponía en su camino. Draco, al ver que había fallado el blanco, salió a la caza del Ministro, aprovechando el camino que iba dejando su presa al arrojar a los invitados hacia cualquier parte.

Hermione mientras tanto, estaba de pie, olvidada de la confusión y los gritos a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Acababa de presenciar una traición, de las peores que había tenido que padecer. A veces le era difícil creer que un hombre de las características de Draco Malfoy pudiera atreverse a asesinar al Ministro de la Magia. Por tratarse de un hombre que dejó una huella imborrable en su vida, se mentalizó en seguir a ambos hombres y tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué Draco se estaba comportando de esa forma.

En las calles de Londres, el Ministro de la Magia tenía problemas para usar la desaparición al no estar totalmente concentrado en algún lugar en el que pudiese estar seguro. Lo único que sabía era que debía llegar al Ministerio de la Magia. A cada rato miraba hacia atrás para ver si su perseguidor seguía sus pasos. Desafortunadamente, el sujeto que quería matarlo había demostrado su determinación y se acercaba de a poco. El Ministro lanzó maleficios a la carrera pero Draco los bloqueó fácilmente. Para empeorar las cosas, al ir corriendo, se le hacía imposible encarar al asesino sin ofrecer unos segundos de total vulnerabilidad, y la idea era hacerle más difícil las cosas al matón, no más fáciles.

Eventualmente, la persecución desembocó en una plaza totalmente desprovista de gente. El Ministro enfiló hacia el centro de la plaza, donde había un baño público que lo llevaría directamente hasta el Atrio y la seguridad del Ministerio de la Magia. Pero se estaba cansando, sus piernas no daban para más y el atuendo que usaba no le ayudaba mucho a la agilidad. El asesino se acercaba más y más.

El Ministro sintió como si hubiese tropezado con una cuerda y cayó de cabeza al suelo, machacándose la nariz, de la cual brotó sangre. Una sombra apareció encima de él.

—Dese la vuelta —ordenó el asesino. El Ministro, lenta y torpemente, se apoyó en sus codos y quedó de espalda al enlosado. Respiraba con dificultad y escupió un poco de sangre.

Al fin. Draco tenía a su presa incapacitada, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. Respiraba de manera superficial pero había fría decisión en la forma que apuntaba su varita al pecho del Ministro. Sólo un maleficio se interponía entre él y el millón de Galeones que iba a recibir por recompensa.

—Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme que fuera usted.

El Ministro cerró los ojos instintivamente.

—_¡Avada…!_

—¡Draco!

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Tenía la varita en el aire cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamarlo con gran dolor en su voz.

—Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Tú no eres un asesino! No puedes serlo.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué la vida era tan difícil? Era increíble que una persona le impidiese realizar su tarea.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —exclamó Draco con angustia cargada en su voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

Sí, ¿por qué?

* * *

—El Ministro de la Magia está proponiendo unas modificaciones que a la gente que represento no les gusta —dijo el entrevistador a Draco cuando él hubo aceptado la extraña oferta de trabajo—. Por ejemplo, quiere elevar el impuesto a las empresas y los ricos para que los pobres ganen más dinero. Y eso es malo para el banco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡El dinero controla el mundo, señor Malfoy! Los Galeones son los que están al poder en verdad, son ellos los que hacen la vida como la conocemos posible. Seguramente usted sabe, por sentido común, que Gringotts está dirigido por los duendes pero, ¿quién los controla a ellos?

Draco no dijo nada.

—El Ministro de la Magia quiere darle más poder a la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes para modificar la gestión y facilitar la distribución equitativa de los recursos. ¡Y todos sabemos que los duendes son expertos en negociación! ¡Estarán de acuerdo con la distribución justa de la riqueza! ¡Eso es algo que no podemos permitir!

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Me dice que la justa distribución de la riqueza constituye un problema para usted?

—¡Por supuesto que es un problema! ¡El dinero es poder, señor Malfoy! ¡Los pobres no sabrían que hacer con tanto poder en sus manos! ¡La igualdad es el camino hacia el caos, hacia la anarquía! No. Es mejor que nosotros tengamos el poder porque sólo nosotros sabemos cómo utilizarlo, sólo nosotros sabemos qué es lo que le conviene al pueblo, sólo nosotros sabemos decidir. El pueblo jamás ha decidido nada, pese a lo que hayan dicho en el pasado, y seguirá de esa forma.

Draco lucía pasmado. La declaración del entrevistador no sólo había revelado que él sabía más de lo que aparentaba, sino que era un mandadero de gente poderosa que le tenía un pavor inconcebible al cambio y a la idea del poder popular.

—La gente no puede decidir por sí misma. Está demasiado acostumbrada a que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Si la plebe comienza a tomar decisiones, el mundo mágico se sumirá en la más absoluta anarquía. Si sólo unos pocos, aquellos con poder y con la licencia de decidir, son los que gobiernan, avanzaremos en una dirección, no en un millón de direcciones. Nosotros somos el futuro, señor Malfoy, y por eso es que queremos que mate a Harry Potter. No podemos permitir que el Ministro de la Magia use _su_ poder para darle poder al pueblo. Y es por eso que usted debe hacerlo. Para hacerle creer a los demás que el pueblo quiere ver a sus líderes muertos y desafiar la estructura de poder. Piénselo, señor Malfoy. Un millón de Galeones y la posibilidad de reunir a su familia. La decisión es suya.

* * *

—¿Por un millón de Galeones? ¿Por eso quieres matar a Harry?

Draco sabía que esa no era toda la verdad. Las razones obedecían a un motivo político y había gente escondida tras la varita de Draco, gente con muchos medios para librarlo de sus demonios o de enviarlo discretamente a la tumba.

—No… no puedo decir nada.

—Draco. Piensa bien en lo que estás a punto de hacer. Vas a acabar con una vida, con la vida del Ministro de la Magia, mi amigo —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco se sintió desesperadamente conmovido. Ella era la mujer que más había deseado en su vida y no quería perderla, pero también necesitaba matar al hombre tirado en el suelo para cobrar su recompensa y salvar a su familia y su linaje—. Todavía estás a tiempo de hacerte a un lado.

—Es que… ¡es que no lo entiendes Hermione! —exclamó Draco con desesperación. Pugnaba por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Si no hago esto, si te hago caso… lo último que vas a saber de mí será en el periódico, cuando muestren mi fotografía y un artículo acerca de mi inesperada muerte. Pero no será por causas naturales. ¡Hay gente que quiere ver al Ministro muerto! ¡Gente con mucho poder, gente de la que no puedes esconderte!

—Draco. Hicimos el amor, ¡por Merlín! ¡Esa noche me demostraste que hay hombres a los que vale la pena amar! ¡Yo creía lo contrario hasta que te conocí! ¡No tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí! ¿Acaso no sentiste nada cuando compartimos nuestros cuerpos esa noche? ¿Acaso fue una mentira lo que vivimos?

—No… por supuesto que no.

—¡Entonces no lo mates! ¡No te conviertas en un hombre al que yo no pueda amar! Si lo haces… me romperás el corazón. Moriré —dijo Hermione, bajando progresivamente el tono de su voz hasta hacerla casi un murmullo. Draco lucía increíblemente apenado. Estaba dolorosamente dividido. "Necesitas a tu familia" dijo un lado de su cerebro, el más cercano a la razón, empujándolo hacia la opción del asesinato. "Pero necesitas a Hermione también" contradijo el otro lado, más cercano a las emociones.

Necesitas el dinero. Necesitas a tu familia.

Necesitas a Hermione.

Dinero.

Familia.

Hermione.

Draco se sentía como si tuviese que caminar por un sendero muy angosto, tan angosto como el filo de una navaja. Un delicado balance que podría ser arruinado en cuanto tomara una decisión.

—Draco. Por favor —pidió Hermione, arrodillándose delante de ambos hombres—. No te conviertas en un asesino. Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero pasar más noches como la de antes. Estoy segura que quieres lo mismo. Harry puede protegerte de las personas que pueden matarte. Es el Ministro de la Magia y puede tomar medidas para que esté seguro.

—Nadie puede protegerme. Esos sujetos tienen más poder de lo que cualquiera se imagina. ¡Debo hacerlo!

Y Draco apuntó su varita a Harry.

—Draco. ¡No!

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

La voz de Draco espantó a las aves que pululaban en la plaza.

* * *

La visión se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, pero las imágenes que estaba contemplando Draco Malfoy no tenían asidero alguno. Recordaba haber ejecutado un maleficio asesino antes de perder el conocimiento. Los demás recuerdos parecía como disgregados, como piezas de un rompecabezas que fuese desarmado y arrojado lejos. Había varios hombres y mujeres ataviados con túnicas verdes y una de ellas se le acercó al ver que su paciente ya había recuperado la consciencia.

—Señor Malfoy. ¿Se siente bien?

—Con un poco de náuseas —repuso Draco en un tono similar al de alguien con resaca—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Lo hallamos desmayado cuando un llamado anónimo nos avisó que una persona había sufrido una pérdida de conocimiento a raíz de un severo caso de estrés. Estuvo así por un par de horas. Ahora le vamos a administrar una pócima tranquilizante para que su sistema nervioso se recupere. ¿Le parece?

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, hundiéndose en su mullida cama—. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

La sanadora salió de la sala y Draco divisó un ejemplar del Profeta Vespertino encima de su mesita de noche. Cogió el pesado periódico y cuando vio la primera plana, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Hablaba de un asesinato ocurrido en una plaza. Frenéticamente, Draco pasó todas las páginas restantes hasta hallar el trozo que le interesaba.

Exhaló aire, aliviado.

El asesinato había ocurrido en una plaza que no tenía relación alguna con el escenario en el cual cayó inconsciente después de lanzar ese maleficio asesino. Pero, si ese era el único asesinato del que se hablaba, ¿qué rayos pasó con él y el Ministro de la Magia?

La respuesta estaba en la página siguiente.

"Frustrado intento de asesinato al Ministro de la Magia".

—¡Frustrado! —Draco volvió a sentir un pánico irracional. De repente, la sala en la que yacía en recuperación se convirtió en una habitación muy pequeña. ¡Eso significaba que había fallado y el Ministro había escapado! Las implicaciones eran siniestras. ¿Podrían estar buscándolo ya, aquellos hombres poderosos?

—Señor Malfoy. Tiene una visita.

Draco sufrió una repentina descarga de adrenalina. Tenía mucho miedo.

—¡No! ¡No quiero visitas!

La sanadora soltó una risa simpática.

—Como si vinieran a matarlo —bromeó antes de dejar la poción encima de la mesita de noche y salió nuevamente de la sala. Draco tenía ganas de comerse las uñas. ¡Ya lo habían encontrado! Sus días estaban contados. ¿Pero cómo rayos pudo fallar en matar al Ministro si lo tenía a su merced?

La puerta se abrió. A Draco le pareció que le tomaba una eternidad a la bendita puerta en dejar pasar al matón que lo iba a enviar al otro mundo.

Pero ningún matón apareció. O el entrevistador había enviado a una asesina muy atractiva a encargarse de él.

—Hola Draco.

Quien yacía en su cama no escondió su desconcierto.

—¿Hermione?

—Al menos estás despierto. Mira, sé que no entiendes mucho lo que ocurrió, así que te la voy a poner muy fácil. Cuando lanzaste el maleficio asesino, apuntaste un poco más arriba y le diste a la fuente en el centro de la plaza. Te desmayaste justo después de que pronunciaste las palabras, así que no tenías modo de saber si mataste o no a Harry.

Draco tenía los ojos como platos.

—Sin embargo, causaste daño a la propiedad y normalmente tendrías que pagar una multa, pero el caso es que yo la pagué en tu nombre. ¡Me alegra que no hayas matado a mi amigo!

Y Hermione abrazó a Draco, deshaciéndose en lágrimas de felicidad. Él apenas pudo abrazarla; pensaba que vivía en alguna clase de sueño del que no tardaría en despertar.

—Harry ha tomado medidas para tu protección Draco —dijo Hermione alegremente—. Y vendrás a vivir a mi casa y te ayudaré a encontrar un nuevo empleo. De alguna forma vas a tener que juntar ese millón de Galeones que te prometieron.

Y cuando Hermione pronunció la frase "ese millón de Galeones", Draco supo, de algún modo, que no estaba soñando.

Era la dulce y hermosa realidad.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Sólo quiero puntualizar que en esta historia, Draco y Hermione jamás se conocieron hasta los acontecimientos de esta historia, pese a que toma los hechos de los libros como ciertos.

Un saludo.


End file.
